call me maybe
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: Misa and her friend Akiko somehow get the taskforce to take a break and go have fun they go to a bar where there is singing and maybe some romance? L is a bit OOC but the story is pretty good based off the song call me maybe which i dont own please review


**Hello my lovely readers this is call me maybe I got the idea listening to the song in the car a while ago and finally wrote a story to go with it I hope you like it OOCness for our dear L in the end. I tried to get his personality in it but its hard getting him the way he is for me so tell me what you think **

I don't know how I did it but I somehow got the task to join me and Misa to go to Karaoke night at the bar I knew about. And the weird part was I don't work with the task force im a vet, I am friends with L so I made stops on my way home and talked to him and helped him with the investigation as much as I could.

The hardest was Ryuzaki a.k.a L I promised him I would treat him to his sugar bill when we went out again, Man was that going to be a big bill.

Misa had become my friend and she was so bored one day that I recommended that we got to this bar a few blocks away from my house. She loved the idea and begged me to help her and I did.

Anyway Misa had got a book and was looking through the songs, artist. I wasn't the singing type I liked to hear others sing.

Misa wrote down a song then gave the book to Matsuda (she was making him) "What song are you going to sing Misa?" I asked as i turned my gaze to her.

"Um Misa thinks she is going to sing "Ain't no other man" Misa loves that song." She says as she clings to Light's arm. "really I like that song too" she smiled and turned hers in.

"And how about you Matsu; What are you singing?" he scratched the back of his neck "I really don't want to sing but I guess im singing Cali girl" I smiled at him.

I glance at L and see he was in his regular position and looking all around us. "Ryuzaki?" he looked at me "Yes Poison-san?" I rolled my eyes at him he always calls me that because we grew up together in Wammy's.

I had changed my name to Akiko when I moved to Japan for work but he still calls me that I guess that means I am close to him.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. "I was merely checking on the capacity of this building and the people in it, there is a high chance that Misa-san is the cause of this many people." I nodded.

"That may be true Ryuzaki but there could be a 10% chance that people here are wanting to hear their friends sing, or watch people make fools of themselves." He nodded "That also could be true"

The DJ spoke into the microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen please give a big welcome to Misa Misa singing 'ain't no other man'" everyone cheered as Misa went to the microphone and practically sang to Light.

When she was done she got a bunch of people standing and giving cheers and whistling " Impressive Misa you were great!" I said as I hugged her. "thanks now its your turn to sing" my eyes shot wide "huh?"

She laughed and the DJ said "…please welcome Akiko singing 'call me maybe'" she pushed me up on the stage. I ran off "Aww looks like someone's shy come on everybody lets see if we can get her up here" then everyone started chanting "Akiko, Akiko" until I couldn't take it anymore and went up.

I gulped and looked at everyone's eyes. I closed my eyes and calmed down then took the microphone the music started playing and I started.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way._

I started to look around and my eyes landed on L's I blushed and looked away.

_I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

By this time I started dancing and looking at the cute guys who whistled but I mostly looked at L.

_It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

It was true sometimes it was hard to look at L with a strait face but he made me blush constantly with his compliments.__

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
I didn't see myself as pretty but boys did like to fallow me and hang around me a lot but I didn't care for them._  
You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

At first I didn't know what to do with my knew feelings for Ryuzaki but I cam to accept that I I liked him, Like really liked him! I at first thought it was crazy but I couldn't help it the sugar addict got to me, plus he was supper smart, cute, and reminded me of a panda bear sometimes and I love them.__

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Ugh that stare of his made me want to melt I just couldn't help it, he always made me feel so different and I liked being around him. That was one of the reasons I would go and help out on the case.__

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

I remember when I first met L we were kids and he was outside for one I walked over to him and sat with him I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me again and he said he would like that.

Since then we have been great friends he kept me from BB, at first I wasn't sure why but then he because a murderer and I thanked him for looking out for me.__

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

When L had left on his Cases I was so lonely I missed the guy I guess that's when I developed my crush on him.__

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

When he came back I was so happy and I would spend the rest of the day with him sometimes nights trying to get him to sleep, No I didn't sleep with L I wish, I merely laid his head in my lap and rubbed his head and talked to him till he fell asleep.

Sometimes we both fell asleep and I spent the night with L.__

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

After the song was over I stopped dancing and looked at them and got cheers whistles and yells like

"that's my future girlfriend" or "no way she's mine!" I blushed and walked to my seat and looked down Matsuda smiled and said to me "wow Akiko that was amazing I didn't know you could sing?" I laughed a little "I don't usually sing in public usually when I am alone." Misa then said "but you were amazing!" I thanked her.

"They are correct Poison-san you are an amazing singer" I smiled at L and kissed his cheek "thanks Ryuzaki" he held his cheek and murmured "I may start to develop feeling for you now" I smiled and held his hand and whispered in his ear "I don't think I would mind that." He let a small smile grace his lips.

Matsuda got on Stage and started to sing his he wasn't the best singer but he was good we heard some cat calls for him and he smiled at them.

Before we knew it, it was the end of the night and we all went home to get some sleep L took the liberty of walking me home and I was quite fine with that thank you. When we were in my house I went to the kitchen "would you like some cake L?" he smiled to himself.

"yes thank you, you have the best sweets in my opinion." I blushed and got two pieces of my triple chocolate layered cake out and sat one on the table while I stood. "Why don't you ever sit when you eat? It has always made me wonder?" he asks me.

"I really don't know, i think it makes you fat?" he rolled his eyes "Now your sounding like Misa" I rolled my eyes "No way I like cake thank you very much." I sat next to him and sat cross legged like I usually do when I sit.

We ate talking about random stuff somehow I got chocolate on my nose and I tried to get it with my tongue but I couldn't "let me" he licked it off and savored the taste. I blushed and wiped my nose and smirk.

I took my finger and put icing on his cheek. "Hey" I shrug and lick it off like he did with me than ran away. "get back here" I stuck my head out from behind the wall and had a smile on my lips.

"nah" he rolled his eyes at me and chased me all around the house till we fell to the ground laughing he was on top of me I saw he was happy.

I smiled "Im glad I got my Lawliet back" I say looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me full on the lips. We broke apart after a while and he said "yeah me too" and he kissed me again.

**Okay that's my story I hope you like it I know L is very OOC but he is in this story. Just so you don't get confused L and Poison were the best of friends they both liked each other, poison got L to act like a kid when he usually is so serious. Poison gets L to have fun and that's how he fell for her when she was the one to hang out with him. I hope you like this story please review and people who don't have an account review too please I really need the reviews I need to know if im a good writer or not thank you for reading 3 3333333**


End file.
